Prank Wars
by TheSoundofMelodies
Summary: It's caused by hot sauce, begins with a truce, and ends in mischief. Gill, Chase, Luke, and Akari cause trouble. Will they get away with their sly and sneaky shenanigans?
1. Tomato Juice

Tomato Juice

**This is my first try at humor, so... laugh!**

**Hope you enjoy! :D**

**Edit: Changed misspelled Maia to Maya. Thanks Clairabelle**

**Edit repeat: Haha. How embarrassing... I spelt embarrassment incorrectly. Yay for edits!**

* * *

Gill sat at the familiar wood desk, brow furrowed as he read a shipping statement that hadn't gone through once again. Holding the paper with one hand, he jotted numbers and letters on a small yellow notepad. His rhythm was sequential. Look at the paper. Take a note. Double check. And look at the paper again for the next set of figures. Usually, he'd continue like this all day, skipping lunch, and after the workday was through, he'd grab the latest book he was reading and head home.

When Akari began work at the Town Hall, she determined to make him eat at lunchtime, claiming that a light meal made all the difference in the world. So, finding the young man too stubborn to change his hard-set habits, one day Akari brought an abnormally large glass of tomato juice with her small lunch. Correctly assuming that he wouldn't be able to resist his favorite food, she was quickly gratified by a salivating Gill slurping down the coveted drink. This was their tradition. Everyday, she'd come to work, everyday, Gill got his cup of tomato juice.

But today was harvest day. Akari didn't work there during harvest due to the large amounts of fruits and vegetables she had to pick. No Akari, no tomato juice.

Gill's stomach growled hungrily. He scowled. With each growing second, his empty stomach became more obnoxiously distracting. He tapped his pen, watching the clock tick away the lunch hour. It wouldn't hurt to leave for a short while, would it? It was only two; he could be back in fifteen minutes and still get all his work done... His stomach grumbled again."Elli, I'll be back in a bit."

* * *

Down at the Sundae Inn, Chase leaned against the bar counter, a dishcloth on his shoulder. It was after lunch, so he had a break before the dinner rush. Sipping a root beer at the bar, Luke chatted to the idle chef."So I gave one last swing at the old oak and 'TIMBER,'" the carpenter yelled with a grin, "This wood is a beaut. Perfect to make a sturdy table or a good old closet. You should-"

Gill strode into the Inn, looking particularly grumpy.

Taking this as something to distract the boring conversationalist, Chase nodded his head to the door, "As interesting as that is, check out grumpy Gills over there. Looks like he ate one of Maya's cement cookies."

Luke laughed and looked behind him, as Gill sidled up to the bar.

"One large tomato juice." Gill ordered.

"Coming up." Chase walked to the fridge and pulled out an icy cold cup of red tomato juice. Setting it before the platinum blonde, Chase gave him the price. Gill paid, then left, without a single thank you.

"You're welcome? ...I know he's the mayor's son and all, but why does he have to be so darn prissy?" Chase steamed.

"Maybe it's all that tomato juice. It's too tart, so it makes Gill stingy. I bet hot sauce would make it taste better. Hot sauce is good on everything." Luke replied.

This got Chase thinking.

"I wonder what happens if you put hot sauce in a workaholic's favorite drink..."

"Yeah, a whole bottle." Luke added.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"You're thinking about tacos?"

"No," Chase sighed, exasperated, "I'm thinking we should go give Gill a spicy surprise he'll never forget."

"Oh. Yeah. I knew that."

* * *

Sipping at the red liquid, Gill quickly felt better and thus continued working.

Drink, look, jot, check, look, slurp, jot, sip, sip, check.

By the time he was halfway through the juice, he'd only written two orders. The doors opened and an energetic Luke sauntered in. As Elli always handled the visitors, Gill didn't look up from his desk, taking another swig of his drink.

"Good afternoon, Luke. May I help you?" Elli greeted cheerily.

"Actually, I came to talk to Gill." said Luke, walking over to the counter where Gill sat. "Hey, Gill. I wanted to look at the money stuff or whatever for our shop ten years ago. Could you get it for me?"

Gill nodded grumpily, glanced longingly at his tomato juice, and headed upstairs to the antiquated filing area, the attic. As soon as he was gone, Luke ran over to a side window and threw it open.

"Chase..." he whispered.

Holding three bottles of flaming hot Tabasco sauce, Chase popped out of the bushes.

"Bring it here," he said, unscrewing the bottle caps.

Careful not to bring attention to his less than honorable intentions, Luke brought the cup, which was currently at fifty percent of its volume, to the orange haired cook. As Chase emptied some of the cup and filled it with the spicy substance, Luke heard a quiet voice come from behind him.

"Luke, why are you taking Gill's tomato- Chase? What are you doing wi-?"

Luke jumped and covered Elli's mouth with his hand. "Shhh!"

"Of all people, I wouldn't expect you to be the one doing the shushing, Luke." Chase said sarcastically, then addressing Elli, "Don't say anything to Gill and you can come have lunch for free at the Inn for a week."

Elli looked thoughtful and Luke removed his hand from her face.

Smiling, she said, "Make it two. And don't tell Gill."

"Deal." Chase grinned.

Elli took her seat and Chase handed the volatile concoction to his dastardly cohort. Shortly after he set the cup back on the desk, Gill came down the stairs holding a dusty, yellow folder.

"Here are the records."

He made his way to the desk. Chase now walked in and, casting a sidelong look at their working scheme, he struck up a conversation with Elli about a new cooking technique. After blowing off the dust and giving a great sneeze, Gill handed the folder to Luke.

"Thanks, dude." Luke said, flipping the folder open and walking to a side of the room. Of course, still within sight of the victim.

They waited, waited for that first sip, waited for the reaction. Gill shuffled his papers, sat down, and picked up his pen. Chase asked Elli a question. Luke turned a page. Gill picked up the cup. As the poor, hungry, unsuspecting boy took a drink, all heads turned to watch. At first nothing. He set the cup down, lifted a paper, and began taking notes again. Then his mouth opened and he panted a little. What was going on? He took another sip and started to sweat. Didn't drinking usually cool you down? His cheeks were pink as he began gulping down the red liquid. The heat was too much now.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" he yelled, as he shot toward the bathroom. Chase and Luke silently laughed as they followed the bright red boy.

Elli called to Gill from her desk, "Are you alright, sir?"

He didn't answer, instead frenziedly splashing water on his tongue. That didn't help. In fact, it made it worse. His eyes watered and he ran back out of the bathroom.

"Eldi, mu toung id on thire! Helb be!"

The two pranksters were in fits, trying to contain their laughter at the sight of the uncomposed mayor's son.

"Um..." Elli held back a smile, trying to maintain her composure, "Milk usually helps, but we don't have any here." then as an afterthought, "I heard tomato juice helps too."

"I twied thad alweady! Id madb id hodder!"

Luke and Chase exploded laughing. Gill looked at them vehemently.

"Whad are ou tou lapbing aboud!"

Their noise increased.

"Oh, ou tink thid id do thunny, don ou!"

Gill gulped down more of the contaminated drink.

Luke was on the floor, holding his stomach.

"I can't breathe!" he wheezed.

"This is even better than I imagined!" Chase chuckled, wiping a tear from his eye.

Gill fanned his tongue, tears pouring down his face, when sudden realization struck. He stared at the two devilish boys, tricking him for no reason, laughing at his expense, and worst of all, ruining his lunchtime. His red hue was now more than heat.

"Ou! Ou dib dis didint ou!"

Gill's fists clenched. His face contorted with pain, rage, and embarrassment. His burning tongue lolled venomously. With a horrible, gurgling yell, Gill flew at them. But since they weren't half blinded by watering eyes, they easily evaded the enraged tomato.

"Oh no! We've angered the Grumpy-Gilly-Monster! Run, Luke, run!"

"Chase, the Gilly-Monster is going to get me!"

Gill took a swing at Chase and completely missed.

"Whad's de madder, Gildy? Can'd takc a liddle dyoke?" Chase egged him on.

Suddenly, the doors swung open again and in strode a sweaty Akari.

"Hey, Gill. Chase wasn't in, so I brought some of Dolly's milk for y-"

Everyone stopped and stared at her.

"Whoa! What happened to you?"

Gill ran over to her, grabbing the milk, and chugged it down. The two pranksters froze, looked at each other and back at Gill, then simultaneously said, "Bye!"

They charged out the door, Luke waving back at the confused farmer with a huge grin.

After Gill finished the very large bottle of milk, he wiped his mouth with his sleeve and breathed heavily. All of the sudden he felt extremely dizzy.

"Gill? Are you alright?"

Akari's worried voice came through faintly.

"Thanks. Milk. Akari." he panted, trying to keep from falling over as he walked back to his desk. He didn't realize he was tottering forward, because in the next second, he had fallen on the floor.

"Gill!"

Akari kneeled next to him and rolled him over. "Gill?"

"I see spots."

"Are you okay?"

"Very pretty..."

"I think you should just sit for a while," she said uneasily, pulling him over against the desk post. Gill closed his eyes, muttering things beneath his breath. Elli wandered over, now regretting going along with the plot.

"Should I go fetch the doctor, Miss Akari?"

Akari looked up at Elli, "Yeah, but you might want to find out what Chase and Luke did so you can tell Jin."

Elli shuffled nervously, "Um... They replaced his tomato juice with hot sauce..."

Akari eyes widened, and then she giggled.

"What?" Elli asked, confused.

"That was brilliant."

"But he's hurt..."

"No, he's just disoriented from shock and too much hot sauce. As far as I know no one has died from that," she giggled again.

Elli smiled, "Oh," her smile widened, "Well, anyways, I've got free lunch at the inn for two weeks, because of this little ordeal. Would you like to come with me tomorrow?"

Akari's smiled understandingly and bobbed her head up and down, "Sure!"

"We'll take Gill with us. He could use a day off after this."

"Just keep him away from the hot sauce."

The girls laughed and Elli headed back for her work desk, taking Gill's work with her. Akari sat next to Gill, leaning against the desk, legs outstretched, and closed her eyes as well. A break from all her work. She breathed out deeply.

Gill opened his eyes slowly and sat up a little. His movement alerted Akari and she quickly did the same.

"Gill... You okay?"

He rubbed his head, "Y-yeah, I think."

Akari stood and offered her hand to him. "Can you stand?"

Gill took it and Akari pulled him up.

"So... What did you do to invoke this horrible plague upon you?"

His reply was calm. Maybe too calm. "Whatever it was, I am not going to take this lying down. I'm going to make them pay..."

Akari grinned and looked away.

"What?" Gil asked.

"_You_ are going to make _them_ pay?"

"Yes."

"_You?_"

"Yes."

"_Really?_"

"Really."

"_Seriously?_"

"Yes."

"..._Really?_"

"Why is this so hard to believe?" Gil exploded, flailing his arms.

"...'Cause it's... _You_."

"Akari!"

"Okay!"

* * *

**They have awakened the Wrath of Gill. Can Gilly really make them pay? Either way, they're going to get it…Maybe.**

**It was really fun writing Gill with a speech impediment. Whether Tabasco hot sauce can do that or not. Anyone watching me would have thought I was crazy, because I was mouthing the words aloud. Thad wad thun.**

**Hmmm... Good or not good? That is the question. I would love it if you'd tell me, because whether good or bad, there's going to be a lot more. Any helpful critiques would be most welcome. Suggestions as to what evil things Gill can do to Luke and Chase would be great. Also, I really want to keep in character, so if you can tell me of any, and I mean ANY, little nuance I missed, even grammar, I'll hug you, and squeeze you, and call you George. Unless your name is George. Then I'll call you Harold. :D**

**Well, that's all. Hope you liked it! This is my first fan fiction ever! Do the happy dance!**

**(By the way, I do not own anything. Especially not Tabasco sauce or Harvest Moon.)**


	2. Gill's Revenge Part One

Gill's Revenge - Part One

**So... I'm sorry? Hehe... Okay, I took too long to post this chapter, but what can you expect from us lazy overachievers? We don't deliver well... :P**

**Anywho, here's Gill's Revenge, or at least one fourth of it. This part is a little short, but please enjoy! And laugh. Laughter is the surest sign of appreciation.**

* * *

Luke lumbered into the Inn at his usual time, ordered his usual root beer and ham sandwich with extra mayo, and took his usual seat at the bar. While the boy with the flame bandana chattered mindlessly between large smacking bites, Chase busily stirred and flipped, chopped and diced, fried and garnished. They seemed to have forgotten about the previous day's mischief, and apart from the slight lift of the chef's lips when he drizzled some hot sauce over Owen's omelette, there was no apparent sign of their prank on the hapless tomato lover. Presently, it was almost one and the lunch rush ceased. After handing the spicy order to Maya, Chase put away the leftover ingredients and took up position at the counter. His first shift would be over soon and he decided he would head home until dinnertime.

Elli and Akari came in. Striding up to the counter, Akari playfully tapped to get the chef's attention.

"Hey, Chase. Elli and I will have vegetable sandwiches. Compliments of you, of course." she smiled.

"Coming up," he replied as he pushed off the counter and walked to the fridge.

Elli gave Akari a look.

"Oh, and Elli would like a strawberry milk. I'll just have water," Akari added.

Chase got to work on the orders as the girls took a seat at the bar and resumed their previous conversation. Like any good chef, Chase eavesdropped while he worked.

"It's not Sunday, so he can't be at the church. And the festival is the day after tomorrow, right? He never takes a day off for no reason, especially near a deadline. Do you think he's sick?" Akari asked wonderingly.

"He's not sick. It's strange. He came in, told me he'd be back later, and left. He's always very diligent in making sure the work gets done, so..." Elli replied, and guilt laced her voice as she continued, "He would have liked having free lunch after yesterday."

"Yeah."

"Maybe he's mad at me." Elli murmured.

"That's not it, Elli. But he might be a little nervous about those two."

Chase turned to see Akari gesture to him and Luke respectively. He gave them their drinks, and set the sandwiches in front of them with a slim devilish smirk, "I made sure to put extra hot sauce on."

Without hesitation, Akari picked up her sandwich and took a huge bite. She chewed contemplatively and swallowed, "You need to put more on, because I can't taste it."

Elli took a bite, "Mmmmm... This is delicious!"

Chase nodded in acknowledgement of her gratitude. Akari pushed the sandwich toward the chef.

"You don't like it?" he frowned.

"Didn't I just say it needs more hot sauce?"

He looked mildly relieved, "Oh, yeah."

Until now, Akari hadn't noticed the one other sitting at the bar, but now her attention transferred solely to her oddly silent friend, "Hey, Luke! Are you sleeping over there? Why are you so quiet?"

Luke looked up, his cheeks puffing out from the last of his ham sandwich, which he had just shoved in his mouth. Elli suppressed a giggle.

Searching for some kind of explanation, the chipmunk carpenter stated, "Vif iv ma secun sanwish."

"Luke." Akari said in a strangely Gill-like-know-it-all-tone, "It's bad manners to talk with your mouth full."

To illustrate her point she took a monstrous bite of her now spicy vegetable sandwich, "Dov thith sim lok gud," she swallowed, "Manners to you?"

Luke was snickering so hard at the crazy farmer's antics that no sound came out.

"Oh, you think that's funny, do you?" Akari continued in her Gill-tone.

Elli and Chase laughed. Luke choked on his spit and gulped down some of his root beer. When he recovered, the carpenter wheezed out.

"Akariii, stop that!"

"Stop what?" she said scowling and crossing her arms in the traditional Gill-like way.

"Acting like Gill! It's really..." he shuddered although he still smiled broadly.

Reverting to her normal voice, Akari switched the conversation around, "By the way, next wood chopping contest... I'm gonna win." She took a bite of her sandwich and looked intently at it.

"Not gonna happen! I am definitely the best lumberjack on the Island! You cannot defeat me!" he said, jumping up from his chair.

Akari held up a finger, swallowed, and replied, "I doubt that. I know I can."

"Ha, ha! Well, there's no way I'm losing to a girl!"

"Luke!" a young teenage boy with short sandy hair peeked in the door of the Inn, "Dale wants you, now! You left the wood shavings bucket on the-"

Luke's eyes got big, "Aah! Coming! Coming!"

"Hi, Bo!" Akari called to the boy in the door.

The sandy haired boy's eyes became slits of pleasure and he beamed happily at her, "Hi!"

"Thanks for the sandwich, Chase!" Luke said, speaking very quickly as he dug out his payment and set it on the counter, "See you, Elli... Akari," his yellow cat-like eyes flashed in challenge, and he raised his fist in the air, "I'll beat you later!"

Akari smiled and muttered, "That's what you think."

"What?"

"Nothing! Bye, Luke!"

He grinned, and as he darted out the door, he waved back at her emphatically.

* * *

The girls soon finished their lunch, and after chatting for a while, they thanked Chase for the meal and headed for the door. Finally it was time for Chase's break and the kitchen was spotless and ready for dinnertime. Thus, he followed shortly behind the girls. Akari opened the door and took a step through.

SPLOOSH!

A wave of water fell on the poor farmer. Akari had no time to avoid it. Elli jumped back with the sprinkling drops and fell into Chase, who took an elbow to the chest, but stopped her from falling. They watched as a damp Akari looked up over the door through her water sodden bangs. Elli and Chase edged forward to see the culprit. Wait, was that...?

"Gill!" Akari shouted in shock.

Tenaciously, Gill had been standing on a stool behind the door for who knows how long, waiting to perform his sloppy prank, but now, he ran around to the other side of the door, the bucket waving wildly in his hand.

"Akari! I'm so sorry! I was attempting to..." the flustered young man stopped talking when he saw Chase.

She glared at him, but soon her look softened, and she smiled. Waving her hand as though batting at a fly, she quickly dismissed his blunder, while taking the bucket away from him, "No biggie. Just don't ever do that again. It's the worst trick in the book."

Gil nodded, still completely mortified.

Chase had to say something, anything! He chuckled out, "That was excellent! But, you weren't trying to drown Akari? Who were you trying to soak then? I'll go tell them they have nothing to worry about from the Silly-Gilly-Monster." he almost smiled as Gill turned a deep shade of crimson.

Akari, always one to save a friend in distress, turned to face Chase with an ambiguous tone.

"Oh, you don't have to worry Chase. We'll take care of you later. Gill, Elli, can you help me dry off?"

Akari shoved the bucket into Chase's chest, grabbed Gill by the wrist, and linked arms with Elli. Walking back into the Inn, she winked back at chef and blew a loud, obnoxious raspberry.

Chase stood there, staring at the closed door. She wasn't going to... help Gill now, was she? He shook his head. No. No, she wouldn't do that. She didn't like practical jokes, right? She was more for intellectual sarcasm than physical humor. But... The more he thought about it, the more suspicious he grew. By the time he got home, he was dreading dinnertime. Akari would be working the night shift, as she did every night. Who knew what she would do!

* * *

After Akari was somewhat dry from furiously rubbing down with towels, the group headed for the exit. Gill was the first one out, pouting and upset. Shortly behind him was Elli, who held the door for poor Akari, but her friend lingered behind. An idea had come to the intelligent farmer's mind.

"Akari?" Elli spoke.

The bright farmer smiled and skipped over to Jake and his wife Colleen, who stood discussing a new sheet color for the Inn's beds.

"Hey, Jake! I have a favor to ask... Could I spend the night here after my shift?"

Jake's eyebrows quirked inquisitively, "Sure. But what's wrong with your own bed?"

Akari grinned mischievously, "I'll tell you later. Thanks. See ya!"

Jake watched as she left with Elli, and turned to his wife, "What do you think that's about?"

Colleen shrugged and smiled, "Women don't need to explain themselves. We always know what's best."

"Of course. I should know that by now."

"Yes. You should. Pink sheets then."

* * *

Chase shuddered as Akari waltzed past him, carrying the newly washed dishes to the cupboard. He anticipated something every time she talked to him, and he constantly looked behind him for the devious farmer. Every time he caught her eye she would wink and smile. He knew she was the only one on the Island who could be devious enough to trick him, and whatever it was would be unpleasant. He also knew he was being overly paranoid, but he couldn't convince his nerves to calm. At the end of the night, he darted home without taking his daily wage, and upon arriving, he removed his apron, double-checked the lock on the door, and flopped into bed. He was out in an instant.

* * *

At exactly twelve thirty in the middle of the night...

* * *

**Gill's revenge failed miserably. Well, not too surprising, is it? But I wonder... What happens half past midnight? Wait exactly one week and find out what happens next. Mwahahahaha! I've always wanted to do a cliffhanger... :)**

**Finally it's over with! I feared this chapter. I will forever compare second chapters to cursed creatures contriving to kill all cool concepts. I don't believe _this_ is as excellent as my beginning, but I believe the next prank will make up for _this_. Hopefully. :P**

**Please, any issue, little, big, mediocre or spectacular, that you notice, alert me! I gobble up ****constructive criticism****! Even if it is all bad, I seriously don't care.**

**Again, I'm sorry for the long wait. Hopefully it shan't happen again... But, no promises!**

**(*SINGING IN THE RAIN* I doon't own anything! I doon't own anything! Not Harvest Moon, NASA, or the Thing! Oh I, doon't own anything!)**


	3. Gill's Revenge Part Two

Gill's Revenge - Part Two

**Here's part two of the foursome! Right on time, oh yeah! And it's long! :D**

**

* * *

**

At exactly twelve thirty in the middle of the night, a darkly clad figure opened the Inn door and another sneaky shadow crept in. A flashlight was turned on and Akari put the beam under her face. "Mwahahahaha... So, Gill. Are you ready to commit..." she shifted her eyes side to side and grinned maniacally, "SABOTAGE?"

Immediately a hand came out of the darkness and covered her mouth forcefully. "Akari!" Gill's voice hissed, "You'll wake everyone in the Inn!"

Akari lowered the flashlight and removed Gill's hand from her face, "Okay! No need to get huffy."

Gill sighed, "Where do we start?"

"Where do you want to start?"

"I don't care where."

"Then it doesn't matter where we start. I'm sure anywhere would work just fine."

Akari could just see him crossing his arms and giving the typical, condescending, 'stop acting like a child' Gill look. He was so predictable.

"Akariiii."

"Gilllll."

"Please? This was your idea."

"Well, since you asked nicely." Akari shone the light toward the kitchen and quickly made her way to the bar. Gill followed shortly behind. Entering the kitchen, Akari picked up a large black duffel bag she'd left there and plopped it on the counter.

* * *

By the time they finished trapping the whole kitchen, it was nearly three in the morning. Exhausted, the two checked their work while sitting at a table. "And you put the...?" Akari spoke quickly but couldn't finish her sentences due to tiredness.

"Yes." Gill yawned back.

"What about the...?"

"I put it in the faucet like you said."

"And the cupboard...?"

"Yes."

"Let's see... I switched that... And the sp... Hmmm..." Akari stood and stretched out, "Okay! That should take care of it for tonight."

Gill and Akari headed for the door. "Night, Gill. See you tomorrow." Akari said, opening the Inn door and, though he stood right there, waving cheerily with a stupid grin, which transformed into a forcibly loud yawn.

Gill smiled back, shook his head at her childishness, and left with a quick, "Goodnight."

Akari closed the doors behind him and locked them as Jake requested.

* * *

Light danced through the windows of Chase's house. It was one of those days that made you want to sing, and sing he did. At the top of his lungs.

"The first course is served, the first course is served, butter and heerrb bread, the first course is served."

Chase hopped into his work clothes and tied the apron around his skinny frame.

"The second course is served, the second course is served, vegeetable salad, the second course is served."

Looking in the mirror, he snapped the clips into place in his just too long bangs.

"The third course is served, the third course is served, sharkfiiin soooouuuup, the third course is served."

Chase looked up. Ten minutes till nine. Just enough time for breakfast.

"The fourth course is served, the fourth course is served, cheeeeese risoooto, the fourth course is served."

He made an omelette.

"The fifth course is served, the fifth course is served, orrange juuuuuice, the fifth course is served!"

Luke passed by the chef's house on his way to pick up some nails at the General Store. Whilst Chase obliviously cooked his omelette, and sung three more verses which ended in chocolate cake, Luke covered his ears and wondered why such a horrible noise came from his friend's home. At that moment, the irritating racket ceased, as Chase was gobbling down the warm meal, so the carpenter continued to his destination without another thought toward it.

Presently, Chase finished the omelette and then his song, "The meeal is done, the meeal is done, here is a diiinner mint, the meeal is done." and headed out the door.

* * *

Yesterday's suspicions were behind him. That is until he came into the Inn to see Akari sitting lazily in a chair near the kitchen chatting with an annoyingly bright Maya and her, strangely enough, nosy mother, Colleen. Despite gut instinct pushing him toward the door, Chase walked defiantly to the bar counter. He wouldn't let that girl get the best of him. Standing at the sink, Chase turned the knob to wash his hands while watching the farmer across the counter. Slyly she looked at the chef and winked, then pointed her thumb over her shoulder at the door. Gill walked in, shorts neatly pressed and a few books in hand.

As Chase ran the water over his hands and reached for the soap, squeezing a large amount out, he stared the blonde boy down. Gill stood behind Akari watching the chef. Rubbing the soap on his hands, Chase felt something wasn't quite right. As he glanced down to see purple water flowing onto his hands, he froze momentarily. Was this the prank? He turned the dyed water off and dried his hands. They were stained bright purple. The chef had expected far worse than this. This he could blow off. He mock smiled and waved with both hands at Akari, who grinned and waved right back, 'Okay, whatever floats your boat.'

Happily he waited for customers, and even scared Maya with his purple hands, claiming it was a contagious reaction and if she didn't stay away he'd get her infected. The first customer of the day was Selena for her typical breakfast of omelette rice. Easy. He opened the drawer and drew a pan out, setting it on the stove. Turning the burner on medium heat, he went to the fridge.

Upon opening the large cream-colored refrigerator, loud twanging sounds filled the air and a series of red, blue, and green things pelted his body. Soon he was spattered, head to foot, in a red, thick liquid. He stood, still as a statue, and slowly turned to glare at a guffawing farmer and a flabbergasted Gill. Tomato juice! He couldn't let this affect him. He took a deep breath and wiped his face with the back of his sleeve. Turning to the fridge, he took the required ingredients, butter, eggs, and rice, and walked over to the heating pan.

Why was it smoking? Flames spat up all over the pan, flaring up with an intense heat. Grabbing a dishcloth off the counter, he began beating at the flames while simultaneously turning the heat off. The flames died down and Chase looked around. Akari set the mini fire extinguisher on their table like she was saying, 'see, we're being safe.' Gill was smiling, no, smirking smugly at the chef. Chase threw the pan angrily into the sink and grabbed another from the pan drawer.

Setting it on a different burner, he slid his finger across the inside. Grease. They greased his pans. Kneeling by the drawer, he pulled out pan after pan, testing each one. They greased all his pans. He dropped them in the sink and picking up one, vigorously scrubbed it with soap and hot, purple water. When the last bit of the slippery substance had finally been removed, he dried the pan with a towel and set it on the stove.

By now Selena was growing enormously impatient. Obviously, she could care less that Chase's clothes were beginning to chafe from the hardening red juice, or that he had almost burnt off his eyebrows. As the beautiful dark skinned belly dancer tapped her foot with crossed arms, wearing a frightening scowl on her face, she flipped her red, curly ponytail dramatically and said in a dry, criticizing voice, "Stop goofing off, Chase, or I'm going to complain to Jake."

Great. Just great. That was the last thing he needed now. Chase immediately began her breakfast, burner on, butter and eggs in the pan. Now he needed a spatula. Reaching to the top drawer on the other side of the stove, he snagged a spatula handle and pulled it out. With a loud cacophony of clanking and clinking, all the spatulas in the drawer came out together, attached to the first with string. Lots of string. Staring at the mess of tangled utensils, he felt like he wanted to throw a couple at his amused tormentors. This had gone on long enough.

"Chase! My breakfast! You're going to burn it!"

At Selena's piercingly irritating whine, Chase jumped to the knife drawer and pulled one out, slicing the strings tied to the spatula and letting the rest fall to the floor with a loud clatter. He spun around, stirring the eggs till they spread out in the pan in a perfect circle. That made him feel better. After the eggs cooked a bit, he added the rice and finished it off with a little shake from both the salt and pepper shakers.

Placing the completed omelette rice on a plate, he drizzled red sauce over the top and slid the order across the bar top to Selena. He did it! And now... The red juice was starting to harden on his face and clothing, a tangle of spatulas lay across the floor, and there was at least twenty greasy pans sitting in the sink, taunting him. Not to mention Akari and Gill continued to watch him, which had to mean there were more traps lying in wait. He had to take a break. At least to change his clothing.

He scooted toward the reception desk, past the evildoers' staring eyes and away from their ears, where Jake sat, writing in the hotel ledger.

"Hey, Jake? I need to head home for a bit. Can you tell the customers I'll be back in fifteen minutes, if they want to wait around?"

"Of course. Hurry back. I'll send Maya to fetch Yolanda."

Wait, what if the older woman thought that he had set up the pranks? "No!" he shouted, and Jake looked up with a surprised face, "I mean, I don't think that's a good idea. I'll just go wash up in the bathroom. Yolanda doesn't have to come. Five minutes, sorry for bothering you."

He walked away quickly, heading for the washroom. He couldn't let his teacher take one of those pranks or it could ruin his chances at getting her approval. She was the best and most renowned chef in all the islands, the grandma of good cooking, the mother of culinary art! If he had her recommendation, he knew he could be a success anywhere in the world.

"Chase!" a high pitched, angry Selena called after him.

He closed his eyes and turned to face the bar.

"You put sugar on my omelette! Is this supposed to be funny? Because I don't think so!"

* * *

After fixing another omelette for the temperamental customer, he made it into the bathroom. Partially clean and waiting for his next customer, Chase took his post, leaning against the countertop. Time passed and no one came in. With each minute he counted how many times he could have gone home to clean up. The count was getting irritatingly high. So much for breakfast. But lunch and dinner were always better.

Luke came in at the usual time. "Hey, Chase!" he said, brightly, "Can I get the- whoa! Your hands! They're purple! And why are your clothes all red?"

"Tomato juice."

"Tomato juice?"

Chase nodded, and stared at the two evil, malicious, conniving, irksome pranksters. They were talking, sitting at the table and half ignoring him. He lowered his head and let out a sigh. Suddenly Gill stood and walked out the door, then noticing Luke looking over at her, Akari promptly got up and came to the bar counter.

"Hi, Luke. Nice look, Chase. Do you plan on surrendering anytime soon?" she plopped onto the bar stool next to Luke and crossed her arms on the countertop. Luke answered with a friendly 'Hello,' but Chase raised his head and instantly grew stubborn.

"Not at all. This is nothing." he bragged.

She smiled and leaned forward across the counter. Swiftly pulling the remnants of a green balloon out of his orangey hair, she sat back with traces of amusement, "Nothing, huh? I suppose, for now it's nothing, but what happens when Luke orders his usual, everyday, traditional ham sandwich?" Chase looked to Luke with a scowl.

"Oh, yeah. Ham, please!" Luke said eagerly, "And-"

"Don't forget the mayo." Akari finished quickly.

Luke looked at her, "How'd you know I was-"

"Going to say that? Lucky guess. And don't worry Luke. You're next. Gill and I won't forget you." she smiled broadly and her eyes crinkled with mischievousness. Skipping back to her post at the table, she noticed Gill had left a cute little green book with a gilded gold "G" on his chair, and curious about its contents, she picked it up to pass the time.

Watching intently as Chase went to get the required ingredients, Luke didn't speak, pondering the friendly threat he had just received. Chase set the mayonnaise on the counter and put the ham on the cutting board. He cut the ham into beautiful, thin slices and tossed the knife in the sink as he went to the cupboard with the bread. Upon touching the handle of the cupboard, the wary young man drew his hand back. This had to be another trap. There was no way it couldn't be. Standing out of the way, he opened the cupboard, jumping back immediately in anticipation of whatever was inside, but nothing happened.

Cautiously approaching it, he peered into the cupboard. Bread sat on the shelves, undisturbed. He breathed. At least he'd get this order done without an accident. He grabbed the package of bread that Luke liked and pulled. Unfortunately, Chase saw the fishing line too late. A large clunk sounded and then a whoosh as a cascade of water rained down from the topmost shelf and dumped on his face.

Luke laughed, "They got you again!"

Chase reached up, grabbed the bucket, and threw the leftover contents at the carpenter.

"Hey! I'm paying you for that sandwich! What about customer service?"

"Unless you want to pay for a knuckle sandwich, you better stop laughing! Or would you prefer me to fill the bucket again?"

Akari listened to rather than watched them bicker. Surely that ought to get the last bit of tomato juice out of his hair. She flipped a page in her decided read. Gill's handwriting was really pretty.

* * *

Gill came back in carrying a small bag. He set it on the table and began unloading the contents, "A tomato sandwich for me and a vegetable one for you."

Akari looked up from the book, "Thanks, Gill! I'm ravenous." she grabbed the sandwich he set in front of her, "By the way, you missed the bucket." she pointed at the drenched cook. Gill looked over at the kitchen. There was Chase, water dripping from his hair, wearing a face as droopy as his clothes, handing the ham sandwich to Luke, who was bursting with restrained laughter.

He turned his attention back to Akari, "He isn't going to quit?"

Akari shook her head, speaking through a mouth full of sandwich, "I efen athked him ifth 'e wanted to." swallowing, she finished, "He said no, of course."

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Gill sat down and lifted his sandwich, "What are you reading?"

"A book."

"Yeah. What book is it?" he leaned over the table to look at the page, and instantly shouted, "Akari!" The residents of the inn looked their direction and Gill turned beet red, quickly sitting again. "My diary!" he hissed across the wood table, grabbing at the book.

Akari held it out of reach, "C'mon, Gill. It's not like I haven't seen it before. I found it for you, remember?"

"But you didn't read it!" he still reached across to the precious papers, "Give it or I'll leave!"

In all truth, the threat was weak, but she lowered her hand and set the book in his, "Alright, you win."

"Thank you," he snatched it away and placed it on his lap, as far from her as possible.

"On to other things. Did you get everyone?"

He nodded, "Affirmative."

"Good. Now we just need to get Chase to go home thinking we're done."

"How?"

"We'll figure it out."

They sat in silence, watching as Chase dried himself with multiple towels. Gill was thinking of tricking Luke to tell Chase that they gave up.

Akari was thinking of something entirely different, "Gill...?" The mayor's son turned to the farmer, his scheme interrupted. "Does your dad really have a rubber du-"

"Akari! This is why you shouldn't read my diary!"

* * *

As Luke started to leave the Inn, Akari spoke loud enough so only Gill and the gullible carpenter could hear, "Yeah, I ran out of ideas to prank him with Gill. Sorry we can't do anything else. But we got him pretty good."

"I thought you had things planned for the whole day! I suppose we ought to head out?"

"No, no, no. Let's make him think we're still going to do something to him by staying until he gets off his break."

"Perfect."

Luke had crept up behind the semi-whispering duo, and hearing their 'plans,' he ran back to the bar. Akari glanced over Gill's shoulder at the bar, and met her accomplice's eyes, "Message delivered, sir."

* * *

At break time, Chase went through every single drawer and saucepan, cupboard and utensil, looking for stray pranks. Nothing. He stood from checking under the sink. So. What Luke said was true... He looked over at Akari who again held that green book.

While Gill was making a pit stop, she had decided she would do a bit more reading... She let a laugh escape and looked around for the missing Gill with a guilty look. Chase caught her eye and she pointed at the book she was reading, placing an index finger to her lips. He frowned and turned away, putting his last washed dish in the cupboard. Shortly returning, Gill yelled at Akari, who quickly asked for conformation about certain strange things his father had done, and they left, bickering back and forth, Gill mad as ever, Akari teasing him like usual. Immediately, Chase left after them.

After he was out of sight, Akari peeked out of the bushes by the billboard. Looking back and forth across the path, she jumped out of the bushes and declared, "Coast is clear!"

Gill looked like he could kill with the look he gave Akari when she pulled him up from the interior of the bushes, "Why do I put up with this?" he growled.

"Because you secretly love it." Akari said, smiling at the dusty, dirty young man. While he pulled twigs out of his hair, Akari sped back into the Inn pulling his sleeve, "Time for the crescendo!" she proclaimed.

As they went into the Inn, Yolanda followed shortly behind, curious about what these two were up to. Why did they want everyone to come to dinner?

* * *

Chase came back, clean, and content. He smiled as he entered his work again, and was feeling so good he even greeted Maya with a non-sarcastic hello. Amazingly, he'd been through the wave of pranks and survived without responding drastically and with little discomfort. Besides the tomato juice, which he now adopted as a curse word.

Telling him about Hayden's absence that day, Jake informed Chase that Akari would still be helping him, but he would have to make the drinks. Speak of the devil, there she was. Her first act was to establish trust. No one was there, so they waited patiently, or in Chase's case, in suspense. Akari stood on one side of the kitchen, and Chase the other.

"Hey, Chase? You aren't... Mad at me, are you?" Akari said, shuffling her feet and staring at something over Chase's shoulder.

Chase looked surprised, 'She was afraid of him being mad?' He shook his head, "Why would I be mad? They were just a couple pranks."

"Oh, good!" Akari said, genuinely smiling. Chase barely smiled, but Akari saw it, "So you're still my friend?"

"Duh. Stupid." The Inn doors opened and Akari and Chase turned to face the customers who trickled in.

Yolanda came in, followed by Mayor Hamilton and Gill; the shop owners, Simon and Barbara; then Luke, Bo, and Luke's father, Dale; and finally, little Chloe and her cousin Owen. Chase's eyes bulged. Was there a party he didn't know about? Maya quickly swept the tables, bringing the orders up to him. Although he still didn't completely trust the brunette girl in the kitchen with him, he necessarily had to enlist Akari's help. Soon he was dicing and chopping and all the things he could possibly do to get the massive amount of orders out to the diners.

Gill looked peeved. What? Why? Chase had stopped in the middle of a recipe to look over at his table. Yolanda sat with Gill and his father. And Mayor Hamilton was making a joke. Chase froze, and started furiously finishing up the recipe he was currently preparing. A second later he took the mayor's dish out of the oven and set it to cool. 'That was close.' He thought. 'I'd better watch out, or I'll forget something else.'

Akari was cutting all his prep vegetables and she was amazingly fast, but she had dirtied almost every knife and plate she had gotten her hands on. He frowned and picked up the knives and plates, setting them in the sink. He'd have to do the dishes soon, "Akari? Only use one knife and four plates. I'm going to be in here all night with clean up if you keep this up." Chase said, finishing another dish, which Maya promptly took out.

Akari smiled to herself, but said quietly, "Sorry, Chase."

Soon he only had one dish left to make. He had been scrubbing individual plates, spatulas, knives, and bowls as he went along, but had no time to do the whole. He looked to see the last item on the list. Dessert. A chocolate cake for Yolanda. Ah! He needed to start it sooner than now! Would it be done in time? Instantly, he started Akari mixing while he added ingredients. The dish went into the oven. Chase wiped his brow. That oven sure could get warm after a while.

Akari propped herself against the counter next to Chase, "All done?"

"Yeah."

"Mmm."

"What?"

"We need dinner too."

"Oh... I guess so." he stood fully up, "What do you want?"

"How about sharkfin stew? We both like that."

Chase smiled, "Perfect."

The two fixed their meal and put it on the stove. They waited. Akari sniffed. Chase sniffed.

"Is... Is something burning?" she asked.

"My cake!" Chase dove for the oven and turned it off, without noting the dial turned all the way up. Grabbing the oven mitt, he opened the oven door. Smoke issued out and he pulled the dish from it, quickly shutting the door again.

"That smells awful." Akari coughed, holding her nose. What sat in the cake pan was a ruined dish. Chase looked defeated. Quickly dumping it down the trash, he began mixing a new batter.

"Chase?"

He looked over. It was Yolanda. He practically panicked.

"I'm fixing your cake right now, sensei! The oven malfunctioned!"

"That's fine. I was going to ask you if you could make enough for everyone here."

"Right away!" he said.

"Good. And your stews are getting better. Just remember not to water them down so much, or it turns into soup. And those dishes are unsightly. You know you need to keep a clean workspace." Yolanda finished, turning back to her table, but not without a wink at a baffled Akari. Chase frowned and added more ingredients to the batter, while Akari stood stirring a massive amount of it.

"Chase! I can't stir much longer. I don't use this muscle on the farm!"

Chase took the stirring spoon away from her and furiously stirred in the remaining ingredients, then sending Akari to get the pans, he poured the batter into three cake pans. As the cakes cooled, he prepared the genache, and smoothed it across the chocolate cake.

Done!

He had Akari plate the cakes while he cut them, and after drizzling a little extra genache around Yolanda's, Maya flew them out. When Yolanda looked over, Chase ran for the dishes. Scrub scrub, flip, scrub scrub, rinse, and hand to Akari to dry. He followed this pattern for a while. A slight pattering noise began as soon as he started, but he took no notice, since it was already loud in the kitchen.

A puddle of light purple water gradually made its way up the chef's sandal and Akari looked down to see his foot turn a shade lighter purple than his hands. The herb juice had fulfilled its duty. As soon as the chef noticed the water that lay at his feet, he glared at Akari, "You."

He turned the water off and ran for towels. Akari moved out of his way as the chef flopped onto his knees and tried to sop up the mess. A purple stain in the floor! He'd have to blame Akari if he was to save his job. This would take a lot of money to remove, he was certain.

"Chase? Is something burning again?"

Chase glared at the farmer. The cake was done. Suddenly realization took over his features, "The stew!"

He leapt up and grabbed the pot, removing it from the stove. 'So much for dinner.' he thought, scraping the ruined dish into the trash. After setting the dish down, he slapped a hand to his face. How could things get worse?

* * *

At the end of the hectic night, an exhausted Chase collected payment from everyone. The last ones up to the counter were Gill, Hamilton, and Yolanda.

"Thank you for the fine meal, young man." Hamilton said. Gill placed money in Chase's hand.

Yolanda spoke next, "That was a very interesting dessert, Chase. Maybe a little less Tabasco sauce next time?"

Chase's eyes grew wide. No! He didn't put hot sauce in it. Gill looked blankly at Akari and Akari smiled. He looked back and forth between the two, turning redder by the second. Yolanda and Hamilton left, but Gill remained behind, telling his father he was going to walk Akari home.

Chase was so red; Akari thought he was going to explode.

"How? How did you do it?" he gasped out through clenched teeth.

Akari put her arms behind her back and leaned forward, "It's a secret." Chase glowered.

"Gill? Could you help clean up? I can't leave till the kitchen's clean," Akari asked brightly, "And you can reattach that pipe and take the purple herb out." Gill nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"I'm making you pay damages." Chase said angrily.

"Purple herb won't stain the floor. It only stains clothes and skin." Gill stated matter of fact, gazing at Chase's purple stained apron, knees and sleeves.

"You would have noticed, where you mopped the purple disappeared, if you hadn't been so flustered." Akari teased.

Chase put his head in his hands, "Why, Akari? Why?"

"Because you needed something to worry about and Gill stinks at practical jokes."

"Hey!" Gill objected.

"It's only fair Chase."

Chase ignored her, "Yolanda saw it though! I'm doomed..."

Akari replied with a light chuckle, "You aren't."

"Really?" Chase asked sarcastically.

"I didn't put any Tabasco sauce in the cake. Yolanda confronted us in the kitchen while we were removing the pipe, and… We had to tell her everything." Akari giggled, "She was the one who came up with the hot sauce in the cake deal. I didn't even know she was doing that until she said it."

Chase looked up, shocked, "What?"

Akari nodded, "I guess we weren't the only ones messing with you."

"She, Yolanda, tricked me?"

Gill nodded in reply, "She got you good." Chase scowled, but he was clearly much happier.

"Now we just have to take care of Luke." Akari commented to Gill.

An idea came into Chase's head, "I want to help."

Gill and Akari looked at each other. "Really? Why?" Akari asked.

"He deserves it. And I already torched Gill. Plus, he'll trust what I say. I'd say you need me."

Gill crossed his arms, "I don't trust him, Akari. He'll probably sabotage it to get us back."

"Oh, Gill, you're just mad because you still can't taste your dinner."

Akari stuck her hand out to the chef, "Deal. We could use another person for this one, especially with your color of hair." Chase took the hand and they shook.

* * *

**Hehehe. Luke is doomed. But why does Chase's hair color matter? Maybe Akari **_**is**_** just a little insane.**

**Okay, in my opinion, that was a tad awkward. Sorry for the awkwardness, but I was tired of trying to edit it out. Take it or leave it. :P But thank goodness it's over with.**

**I'd love to know how I did with the characters. I can't believe how hard it is to keep them **_**in character**_**. *wipes sweat off brow* It was grueling, gut wrenching work! I suppose I'll get better at it eventually.**

**My first stipulation sticks; anything that you notice, even a small issue of a misused article, is worthy of my notice. But I am mostly concerned with in-character characters.**

**(This author sadly, mournfully, dolefully, grievously doesn't own Harvest Moon. But she does own a big and yellow tennis shoe pillow. ^.^)**


End file.
